


Together We Have Nightmares

by Fourth_Toenail



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crossover, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourth_Toenail/pseuds/Fourth_Toenail
Summary: Dream sat in the corner of his cell, curled up in a tight ball. He could do this, he could wait in this godforsaken cell for as long as it takes without breaking. They were foolish if they thought they could break him like this. He knows because he has done it before in that-that horrible room. That room didn't even have a clock or-or… what else didn't the room have? BOOKS! Yeah yeah, that room didn't have books or a-a-a lectern or a chest or a cauldron! Yeah! He could do this, this prison cell was better than that room, and he had grown up in that room. He was alone in a room with no way of getting out and with nothing to do for… years. He was a child when he got stuck in there, he left when he was an adult. He can stay in this cell for a LONG time without breaking. Right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dream SMP Ensemble, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Eret
Comments: 22
Kudos: 163





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Tick
> 
> Tock
> 
> Tick
> 
> Tock
> 
> Tick
> 
> Tock
> 
> Dream hates lying but he will lie to himself if only to save himself from falling further down into the hollow pit of insanity and desperation that was growing inside of him with every tick and tock of that goddamn clock.

Dream sat in the corner of his cell, curled up in a tight ball. _He could do this, he could wait in this godforsaken cell for as long as it takes without breaking. They were foolish if they thought they could break him like this. He knows because he has done it before in that-that horrible room. That room didn't even have a clock or-or… what else didn't the room have? BOOKS! Yeah yeah, that room didn't have books or a-a-a lectern or a chest or a cauldron! Yeah! He could do this, this prison cell was better than that room, and he had grown up in that room. He was alone in a room with no way of getting out and with nothing to do for… years. He was a child when he got stuck in there, he left when he was an adult. He can stay in this cell for a LONG time without breaking. Right?_

**_Tick_ **

**_Tock_ **

**_Tick_ **

**_Tock_ **

**_Tick_ **

**_Tock_ **

Dream let out a long sigh. Who was he kidding? He was going to break, he's just denying the inevitable. He knows he is hiding the harsh and sad truth behind layers upon layers of denial, but Dream does not want to have big and little nightmares anymore, he is allowed to have pleasant and big dreams. Dream hates lying but he will lie to himself if only to save himself from falling further down into the hollow pit of insanity and desperation that was growing inside of him with every tick and tock of that goddamn clock.

Unshed tears blurred Dream's vision as he tried to hold onto the last shard of his sanity. He shut his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. The popping and bubbling sound of lava was eerily reminiscent of the bubbling abyss, made of flesh and eyes, that had closed around him. Trapping him in that room. He always felt like he was being watched by those eyes. Those horrible horrible eyes made it seem as if they were judging his every move and mistake. The eyes that always watched him and wouldn't let him escape. 

_The eyes were always there and always watching him, even in that room with four walls and a door separating them, he could still feel them. He can feel them now in this room of… obsidian? Was it obsidian? Why can't he feel the obsidian? WHERE WAS THE OBSIDIAN?! wherewherewherewhe_ **_rewHEREWHERE?! Where was he? What is his name? Dream?... No. Not that. What was it? He had a name! WHAT WAS HIS NAME?! WHY IS HE DROWNING? Was he in water? Oh god no. He was in a swamp. He was in a swamp. He was being chased. Being chased by what?! WHY CAN'T HE SEE?! WHO WAS HE?!_ **

**M̶̨̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̢͉̻͕̣̙̪͍̯̺̭̥̲̤̭̼̺͍̖̱̟̖̞̠͇̖̖̘͕̰͎̦̼̳̼̭̟͍͍̖̮̪͇̦̬̻̦̦͎̗͇̼̲̟̠͍̭̻̦̺̗͉͎͖̺̬̯̬̮̜̳̯̦̲̪̩̼̯̹̖̱̬̜͎̜̺̞̭͚͖͖̱̼̠̠̹̳̪͓̬̮͉̗͖̝̠̘̙͇̮͙̜̺͎̬͖̥͖̙͖̟̳͕̻̹̙̺̜̹̭̮͓̻͉̪͎̲̥͚͍̮̊̿̍̅͐̌͊̊̈́̌͐̽̾̌̓̄̓̑̀̊̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ¤̴̢̡̠̺̤̤͕̬͓̯̣͍̲̘̱͙̗̻̰̩̭̭͙̻͉̪̗̤̦͇̦̞̾̉̄̑͑̃͗̿͛̽́͌̈́̕̚͝͝ͅͅn̴̨̡̛̩̻̳̼̜̼̯̝͔͚̗̱̭̤̟̮̜̣͇͈͍̼̫̝̱̼̝̱̠͙͚̮͚̜͎̥̮̹̭̥͓̱͍̼̬̱̻̱̯̱̹͓̻͓̫̲̞̹̣͙̲̭͕͙̯̯͇͕͙̖̫̭̖̻͙̯̘̘͚̫͉͙͛̒̐̋̀̋̂͋̉̒͒̓̉̿̅͂̂̊͗̔͐͛̃̀̐͗͋̐̇͂̔̿̌̊̐̇̋̉̉̎̅̅̈̑̾̇̋͆̽̄̅̊̍͌͐̊̾͆̍́̿̈́̀̂̿́̔̐̽͋̈̅͛̐͑̅͒̅̌̃̉̈̉̿̓̓̿̇̐̑̓͆̌̅̏̔͆̔̈̌̂͂͒͌̅̃̈̽̈͋͊͒̌̐͐̕͘͘̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅθ̶̢̢̛̛̛̛̘͉̬̼̬̣̖̳̺͕̞̹͎̺̳̋͒͂́̉͋̒̆̂̎̅͋̈̂̇̓͒̾̈́̆̃̈́̔̆̌̃̽̓̆͋̓͐͋̋͗͒̌͊̽͂͒̏̄̈́́̒͂̃̄̿́̔̾̔̋͒͂̌̇̔̅̍̑̒͆͒̔̆̑̓͌̂͑͌͛̄̑̍͒̍́̆̂͑̽̈͂̑̒̅̄͗͑̓͗͋̐̒̂͑̊̇̽̔̿̃̽̎̓͒̌̿̃̈́̅̕̕̚͘̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͠**

**_what?_ **

Dream felt arms wrapped around him and he leaned into the touch as warm water trickled down his arms. His breathing was erratic and tears flowed down his face. 

**_Please… help me. I-I don't know where I am. I can't breathe. I'm drowning. Please help me._ **

  
  
  


**_Please?_ **

  
  


**_please…_ **

**_pГ€a§e¿_ **

\--- <O> \---

  
  


After what seemed like hours, Dream finally calmed down enough to realize that the arms wrapped around him were his own, and the warm water he felt was the blood from open wounds he had opened. He had scratches along his arms and many broke the skin in his attempt to wake himself from that nightmare of a panic attack. He was exhausted and wished for a dreamless sleep, but he knows he will get no such luxury… funny… many people wish that they could dream when they fell into the warm arms of sleep. He just wanted the void to reach out and take him in and keep him there until he was ready. Ready to face them. _Them_. **_Them_**. He hated **_them._ ** He hated all of **_them_**. He hated Wilbur. He hated Tommy. He hated George, Sapnap, Niki, Puffy, Schlatt, all of them. He hated himself. He hated how he trusted them so easily. He hates how he still thinks of them as friends. Hates how he went about this whole… war… this problem, but he doesn't know how else he could have fixed it. He grew up in a room devoid of morals or problems like this. 

So what was he supposed to do? What did he do wrong? How was he supposed to know what was wrong or right when he was not taught those things. All he ever knew and had was himself… so he only knew what he thought. So what did he do wrong? He was raised differently, and that isn't an excuse but it is a reason, one of the many. He was raised in an environment so much more different than the one his friends had. He never had a mother, a father, a brother, a sister, a family. Hell, he didn't even know there were people like him till he met Six, and he's pretty sure Six isn't human. Six… they were the first person like him he had ever met and they… they left him. They betrayed him. They (he doesn't even know who he was thinking about at this point) took away his mask, his sweater leaving him in his black turtleneck and worn-out, dirty pants. They took his shoes too, which was annoying considering how hot the floor is. 

What did he do wrong? Did he deserve this? 

Can someone please tell him what he did wrong? 

What was right or wrong? 

Why did the universe hate him? 

Was the universe trying to tell him what was right and wrong? 

Shouldn't that job be left to him though? He should be allowed to learn and grow on his own and decide what is wrong and right for himself. The universe, his friends… don't have a right to decide those for him, but they can tell him what they think and he can grow from there because he doesn't know how to move or start from square one. He has always been running, which never gave him much time to figure it out. He never really had time to think, he only ever had time to run. He was never taught much when he was in the room, or before it, so all he ever did in that room was sit and wait as his sanity slowly slipped away and the burn of betrayal made him numb. 

Dream leaned back against the wall, how long has he been here for? Months… years? He doesn't know. He's tired. 

\---<O>\---

Tommy stopped visiting. Tommy stopped visiting a long time ago when Wilbur was revived, everyone stopped visiting after that. Shame, they could've helped Dream learn, grow, feel. No point in that though. At least they are away from this cell with hidden eyes. No. That's wrong, the cell was covered with eyes, eyes that Dream drew with blood. Who's? He doesn't know, but he thinks it's his. He isn't sure though. He kinda lost himself. 

Dream let out a bitter chuckle at that thought. _Kinda? KINDA? He definitely lost himself._ There is no kinda because he did. There is no nice or easy way to say that. He did lose himself.

Dream looked down at the floor as he wiped some blood away from a cut on his arm and drew an eye like it was second nature to him. 

Huh. So it was his blood. 

Yeah, he so definitely did lose himself. 

\---<O>\---

Dream's nights? Days? 

Whatever doesn't matter. Time never mattered much to him so why should he care if it's night or day. Dream's sleep was always filled with images of eyes, yellow raincoats, and paper bags. Filled with nightmares of running away from monsters much bigger than himself. A doctor crawling over the ceiling like he was connected to it. Hands crawling around on the floor. Children made of porcelain. A teacher who could chase you without moving her feet. Nightmare after nightmare. His head felt like static, he could hear static. Every panic attack ended with himself looking at his hands as they appeared to glitch in and out of existence. His body was unstable in this world, he was dumb to come here. At least he isn't stuck in a loop anymore. God that shit was annoying. He didn't remember the loops in that world, but since he was no longer in that world he could remember every single one of them. 

God, he should really take this time to fix and deal with his mental instability. Nahhh. He's fine, everything's fine. Sure, his mind has been absolutely fucked by the universe, but just because he's the universe's bottom bitch that doesn't mean he has to deal with it. Maybe-maybe if he ignored it long enough… he could be fine. He just needs to prove it. Sounds easy enough. 

When will he leave? 

Probably never. 

\---<O>\---

Dream watched the lava in fascination. He never really thought about it before, but it was fascinating how rocks, things he had held in his hand and used as a weapon, could be this hot and thick liquid that can so easily take his life. I mean it has, he has jumped in because he was cold and he wanted to be warm, but he never really thought how everything around him could so easily… kill him. A book could kill him, a papercut, anything, and everything could kill him if it was manipulated correctly. Strange, he never really thought much about it, but it fascinated him because it reminded him how insignificant he was. How weak he could be from just a fucking papercut. 

He should be careful around paper, maybe. He probably won't be. 

\---<O>\---

Dream watched as the lava came down, it's been a while since it's done that. Not since Sam made everything automated everything. How long ago was that? Too long.

Dream watched in masked boredom as Sam, Wilbur, Puffy, and Tommy made their way across the lava on the small stone platform. Did they need someone revived? Probably. They were messy and careless like that. 

He watched as the four of them, decked out in netherite, stepped off the platform and walked towards him. Huh… they didn't put the netherite barrier up or the lava down. This must be serious. Well either way he had to seem put together and as though he hasn't completely lost it, which is going to be really hard if the look of horror on their faces, as they took in all the eyes he drew with blood, was anything to go by. Yeah, they know he lost it, but he could fool them. 

He almost openly laughed at that. They were stupid, but surely not that stupid. Well, they did decide to put a mentally unstable and highly volatile individual in an inhumane prison and expected them to be perfectly fine. Yeah, they are stupid enough. 

"Dream-" Sam started. 

Dream cut him off "Let me guess, you decided to fuck with something much bigger than yourselves and managed to fuck it up so spectacularly that you need help from the most mentally unstable person to ever exist?" 

Wilbur started to tug on Sam's arm desperately "Sam-Sam, please let's go. Please, I can't stand him. Please, Sam?" the ending sounding like a desperate plea. 

"Dream, please shut the fuck up. Yes we do need help from you, but we didn't quote 'fuck it up so spectacularly' we actually handled everything pretty good without you and took appropriate precautions and measures to ensure our safety." The creeper hybrid stated smoothly. 

"Uh-huh. That's why you came to me for help. Also, the way you said the word actually makes you sound like you doubt that." 

"Dream, we need your help with the egg." Puffy cut in, getting straight to the point. 

"That sentence sounds fucking hilarious without context. Do you need someone to cook your eggs for breakfast? Do you want your eggs over-easy or do you want them scrambled?"

Tommy spoke up this time, "You know what we're talking about, green bitch." Tommy spoke as if he was holding back an ocean of rage that was ready to drown Dream. Oh, how Dream wishes he could drown in it. 

Dream let out a tired sigh "Unfortunately yes. I honestly want my days of dealing with magical, unexplainable shit to be done with. Tell you what, if I help you, I get my freedom back." 

His demand was met with a chorus of no's.

Dream slammed his fist against the wall "Come on man! Can I at least have a day to be free! I wanna breathe fresh air for once! I've literally forgotten what apples taste like, apples, Sam, _APPLES_! And you don't even tell me what I did wrong!" 

Tommy started to splutter in rage with a look of fury, the others having similar reactions "Don't know what you did wrong?! It should not be _our_ job to tell you what you did wrong! You bastard! You brought this server to its knees, you ruined _EVERYTHING!_ Why the fuck should we give you the time of day to explain everything to you! If you do not know what you did wrong then you are a monster. You fucking bitch, you deserve to rot in this cell. You're so full of shit you-you narcissistic bastard! You-"

"SHUT UP, TOMMY," Dream slammed his eyes shut and pressed his fists to his temples, "Do not even start that conversation if you are unwilling to come to terms with your own mistakes and faults! I just want one day of freedom before I have to spend the rest of my _life_ in this prison! I just want one day. _One_ day, and that's if, _if_ , I come out of this alive." 

Sam let out a resigned sigh "Fine. One day. We will give you _one_ day, but you will be supervised and guarded. You will not speak to anyone under the age of 18, and I will not tolerate and escape attempts. Am I clear?" Tommy let out an enraged snarl "Sam-"

Dream cut in "Yes." 

"Good."

"Sam-"

"Tommy, Dream is only getting one day. Once the day is up he will spend the rest of his life here. Ok?" 

"Sam, but what about- you know what, fine. As long as he doesn't step a foot in my direction." 

Sam nodded "Alright, Dream. Now can you please help us with the egg?"

Dream thought for a second "Yes." 

Wilbur nodded this time, pulling out a set of cuffs "Let's go then."

The four escorted Dream out of the prison once he was secured. Once he was outside Dream looked up at the sky, it was a glorious shade of blue. Had the sky always been that bright? It was quite bright out if Dream was being honest. He wished it was a bit darker out but it was fine, but he was fine with this. The fresh air felt heavenly in his lungs and the wind felt so nice, like a cool blanket moving around him, cooling him. It was so nice. He probably looked like a skeleton considering that he hasn't seen or been in that sun for… shit he didn't remember how long it's been. 

It was so nice to be out. The only issue was the vines, they ruined the whole mood and just did not pass the vibe check. 

The group brought him to Eret's castle where the rest of the egg-hating resistance was located. The members of said group were everyone on the server except Bad, Ponk, Ant, Punz, George, Sapnap, Callahan, Jack Manifold, Skeppy, and Vikkstar. All of which were under the 'eggs' influence. Tommy seemed pretty sad about the last one. 

Eret approached Dream shortly after he was sent to his room, or rather his new prison cell. Just because it had a bed doesn't mean it wasn't a prison cell. Eret is the only one so far to start up a conversation with him "Tomorrow we will attack the egg, you simply have to get rid of the egg with your admin powers while we protect you. Then everything should be fine and I won't have to worry about tripping over vines everywhere I walk." 

Dream let out a snort of amusement "Yeah, the vines really ruin the atmosphere, don't they? I am going to give this server one out of five stars. Too many wars and the vines ruined my vacation. My vacation was ruined and my disappointment is immeasurable." 

Eret started laughing at that "Yeah, prison sounds great at this point. You don't get involved with all the wars and shit. Sounds great honestly. Say, I may ask Sam if I can be your new roommate."

"Yeah, I suppose that that is a positive thing." Dream has always liked Eret for his chill vibes and calming presence. He would gladly accept Eret as a cellmate, at least he would have someone to talk to. Plus Eret was always nice to be around, and despite Eret's reputation of being a traitor, he would trust him with his life, but that is probably the attachment issues talking. Plus, if Eret does betray him what is he gonna lose? He already has nothing.

So the rest of the day was spent in his new prison with the presence of Eret. It was… nice. 

He would like Eret to visit. He should ask him, but first, he needed to get rid of a fucking 'egg'.

\---<O>\---

Dream didn't sleep at all last night. Not really a surprise though, he never slept. 

Dream watched as the others got prepared for the big fight, the eggpire vs the resistance. Sweet Jesus that sounded so dumb. 

"Dream, can you help me put my armor on?" Called Eret.

"Yes, your majesty!"

Eret let out a chuckle "Shut up and stop calling me that."

"Ok, your highness!"

Eret playfully punched him as he giggled "Stop!"

"Alright my Lord."

Eret was fully laughing now. 

Dream wants Eret to visit him in prison.

\---<O>\---

The sounds of swords clashing echoed around Dream, Eret protected Dream through it all though. Dream trusts him. 

Dream was given no armor, no shield, no weapon, nothing. So Eret told him before they entered the cavern with the egg, "I'll be your armor, shield, and weapon, Dream. I will protect you while you deal with the egg. I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm just telling you that I will stick by you. Got it? Good." 

And Dream trusted him. _Damn attachment issues_.

LoopDream approached the egg, blocking out the sounds of the fight going on around him, Eret had his back and the only thing Dream had to do was take care of the egg. Which, if Dream is gonna be 100% honest, he has no fucking clue what to do about the egg. He doesn't know how to get rid of it and he for sure doesn't know jack shit about it. He only saw it once and instantly knew that it was bad juju and stayed the fuck away from it. He also didn't bother observing it or learning about it because at the time he had other stuff to worry about. He also didn't see himself living long enough to deal with it… so he has no clue what he is doing, but he'll act as he does. 

Dream was about twenty feet away from the egg when Sapnap jumped at him, dream dodged his blade. He had no weapons and Eret was fighting George, Dream had to either disarm Sapnap or run away, and running away was kinda off the table considering that the rest of the resistance wouldn't take too kindly to that. So Dream stood his ground. 

Sapnap suddenly leaped forward and brought his blade down on Dream, Dream quickly dodged at the last minute and kicked out at Sapnap's legs, taking the raven-haired man down. He then leaped over his old friend, sprinting towards the egg. He would have been faster but his time in prison made his leg muscles stiff and weak. 

Dream stopped just in front of the 'egg' and just… looked at it. 

What is he supposed to do? 

Dream heard the sound of running footsteps coming at him, he didn't have time to think about the next move. Dream cautiously raised his hand and placed it on the egg, hoping that his admin powers would trigger something or anything that would make him seem like he was an adequate person and not some evil force that is too hopeless to save or help. 

Dream waited, the footsteps getting closer, and nothing happened. Dream could feel tears of desperation building up as he rested his forehead against the egg.

_Please. Please do something, anything!_

Nothing.

Dream heard the footsteps stop and get replaced by the clash of swords.

_Please. Please. pleasepleasepleasep_ **_leasepleasepLEASEPLEASE!_ **

**M̶̡̪̹͔͈̗͙̮̜̂̿ͅ¤̶̢͈̺̺̫̦̦̟̦̳͉͉̯̍̍n̷̢̥̤̣̤̥̠͉̬̺̰͖͆̌̉͑̌̐͘͝ͅθ̴̨̡̠̩̱͍̞͉̗̱̘͓̔̊̒̌̑̕**

  
  
  


**_What?_ **

He heard that before when he was in prison. It sounded like a name, but it always sounded like it was covered by static and had a glitchy quality to it.

**M̶͈̆̓o̴͈n̷̑̄̈́̊͜o̸̟̔̋**

The ground began to shake, vines were splitting and falling from the ceiling. Shouts of shock and fear echoed through the cavern, everyone had stopped fighting and many people retreated as far as they could away from the egg. Dream backed up a bit after he felt the egg move beneath his fingertips, and it started to unfurl like a flower.

**M̶o̶n̶o̷**

Dream froze, the name sounding more clear than before. His name, well, one of them. The egg? Flower? It looked like a flower now that it was completely unfurled.

**Mono**

Mono's breath hitched. There in the center of the flower, was a TV with its screen on. The screen was white and staticy and loud glitches noise escaping from it. On top of the TV was a large brown trench coat with a paper bag that had two holes in it to look out of. 

Mono- no Dream scrambled back, tripping over a vine and falling onto Eret. Mono's- Dream's breathing became erratic and he started to claw away at his arms, the sound of a distorted clock ticking coming from the TV.

_nononon_ **_onoNONONONO!_ **

_no._

_He can't go back, he can't._

M- Dream's vision started to go dark when he heard someone calling his name _._

"-eam!.... -ream!..... Dream!"

Dream snatched onto someone's hand and clutched onto it as if his life depended on it. In a way it kinda did.

"Dream! Dream, can you hear me?" 

Dream let out a strained wheezed as he tried to get air into his lungs, it felt as though he was gasping for air through ten layers of blankets, his head felt as if it were splitting in two and his head was filling with cotton. 

"Dream, can you hear me?"

He nodded jerkily.

"Can I touch you?"

Dream hesitated, he could feel the mannequin hands reaching out and tearing at his clothes, how they tried to drag him into darkness and suffocated him. Dream nodded. He doesn't know why, he just needed to do something. The hand he was holding moved towards something warm and moving. 

"Dream, I'm gonna need you to copy my breathing ok? Just follow me ok? You're safe, you're with me, Eret. Do you remember me?" 

Dream grasped at memories that we're bouncing around in his head. _Did he know Eret? Yes?_ _Yes!_ _He knew Eret. Eret protected him and made him laugh, he trusted Eret._

Dream nodded letting out a shuddering breath when he heard Eret sigh in relief. 

"Ok, we're gonna go through some breathing exercises ok? Now follow my breathing." Came Eret's soothing voice.

Drea did as he was told and slowly started to calm down. Dream opened his eyes. When did he close them? Never mind. Dream took in a deep breath and looked around, red vines surrounded him and Eret. The rest of the SMP surrounding the two and giving them curious looks, it seemed as though the people who were being controlled by the egg were waking up from whatever was holding them. Dream then turned to the flower. He stood up on two shaky legs, letting go of Eret's hand.

"Yo Dream, what is that?" Called Tommy. 

Dream ignored the question.

"Dream, what happened?"

"What are those?"

"Guys, don't fall for it. He's trying to manipulate us."

"He's acting."

"Dream?"

Dream ignored all of them as he made his way, on shaky legs, to the flower. He stepped onto the petal of the flower and approached the TV, which was still on and making noise, he stood before it and picked up the coat and bag. 

He shouldered the coat on, it was still dirty. He never got his sweater back so he will take this, even if it was covered in memories that he never wanted to visit again. He never got his mask back either. Dream opened the paper bag and pulled it on over his face. The distorted sound of a music box played through the TV now. Despite the many horrible memories that surrounded the two items, he couldn't help but feel safe. He relieved the tension from his tense shoulders and let the soy d escaping the TV wash over him. He was surrounded by things that reminded him of horrible moments and memories but he still felt safe. It was probably because Eret was there, nearby to save him. 

He wore these things when his name was Mono, now he wears them when his name is Dream. It was conflicting… who was he?

"Dream, can you tell me what's going on?" 

Mono? Dream? Turned around and faced Eret. 

"I fear that I may have to go back, Eret."


	2. Beginning of End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End wonders what its like to die.
> 
> Techno wonders what its like to kill a real monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Eret was concerned and very very cautious of Dream right now.

Dream was never one to open up too quickly, and often kept his secrets close to himself and didn't let anyone see or know about them. So why the hell did he trust Eret so fast and why is he so… open and casual about this.

Not for the first time, Eret questioned, _Who the hell are you, Dream?_

Now Eret wasn't one for getting attached too easily, he didn't like Dream all that much considering what he has done, but the rest of the members of this server were not much better, some even worse. However, he became quite concerned when Dream opened up so quickly to him and even joked around with him. He even referred to him as 'Lord' 'Majesty' and 'Highness'. 

Now here Dream stood in front of a strange box that was emitting distorted noises and flashing lights. He had put on a paper bag with two holes and a dirty trench coat. He even said some cryptic shit 'I fear I may have to go back.' 

Back to where? 

Not to mention the panic attack that the man had when he saw the items within the egg… or flower? 

Dream seemed terrified at the implications of such items, and that is what confuses Eret the most. _Why would Dream fear these items? They can't hurt any of them, right?_

Eret knows better though, if Dream was scared then they are way in over their heads. The thing that bugged Eret the most was that Dream said that he would have to go back again. Eret didn't know where this mysterious place was but Dream had said it in such a manic tone that it left many with horrible ideas of what this place could be.

Eret didn't know much, but what he did know was that Dream had been someplace that had messed with him so badly that it has given him a panic attack, maybe even more. Dream had run away from this place, ran away from an environment that was, quite obviously, harmful to the man. That scared Eret, because if Dream feared something, which is rare, then it was a threat and danger that should be taken _very_ seriously.

"Back to where?" Eret asked cautiously.

A bark of hysterical laughter escaped the bag "A place where happiness goes to die."

Techno spoke this time "You're gonna have to be more specific, Dream. I, personally, know many places like the one you just described. Why do you think I helped blow up L'Manburg?"

Dream shook his head, voice grim "It's a nightmare. A never-ending nightmare with few escapes. I was very _very_ lucky to escape it for as long as I did and even luckier to find a happier, safer, and more peaceful place. I don't know how to describe it to you, there is no good or just way to describe it accurately. The only word that fits it the best is 'nightmare'" 

Dream looked back at the strange box, voice small, barely above a whisper "A nightmare where people and monsters are bigger than you. A place where buildings sag and creak, ready to collapse. Where people don't look like people but like monsters with disproportionate bodies. The place that kills any, and all, innocence that comes from being a child. A place that makes these wars far better in comparison." 

Dream's back was to them now, he stepped closer to the strange box. Eret had a bad feeling about this, "Then why go back? What do these items, and place, have to do with the egg?"

"The egg is here because of that place, I think. Cause, I mean, why would this stuff be here if it wasn't?" Came a soft voice from the bag, and if that didn't throw everyone for a loop. The _monster_ that they had locked up, the man they usually acquainted fear, evil, and most despicable things with, was being… vulnerable, in front of them. 

Yeah, Eret was very concerned right now. If this place could do this to Dream then it was probably best to keep Dream and everyone else away from it "Yeah, we are definitely not letting you, or anyone else here, anywhere near this place." a few people let out hums and noises of agreement.

"You guys don't understand. I know… myself, and the things that live in that place. Either I return or… we risk the chances of that place spreading to here. That world will either find its way here or I return and stop it." Dream took another step.

Eret… he didn't know what to do, he knew that Dream was stubborn and he will probably try to return to this place, but Eret will fight him if he needs to. The King started walking up to Dream, unaware of the danger that the peculiar box held. 

"Come on, Dream. You're not going anywhere, especially to that place that you keep talking about in a cryptid and ominous way." Bad pipes up, no longer under the influence of the egg now that Dream opened it.

Dream reached out to the box and laid his hand flat on the part that was emanating light as Eret reached Dream and casually leaned down to grab his shoulder.

The box suddenly let out a sudden glitchy noise and flickered violently. Dream seemed to push on the box until something appeared in the box, it looked like a weird twisted hallway. Eret stared at it in awe, wondering where it led. Dream pressed down harder upon the box while turning his hand, the hallway becoming straighter as he did so. The foreboding feeling that had been plaguing Eret only grew as the hallway came into better focus, Eret placed his hand on Dreams shoulder and started to gently pull him away from the box. "Come on, Dream. We shou-"

Eret was cut off quickly as a loud muffled noise echoed from around the box and Dream was quickly dragged into the light. Eret let out a shocked yell as he saw Dream leave. Eret tried to back away as quickly as he could but let out a scream of terror as he felt himself being sucked into the box. Many of the SMP members were shouting in alarm and running towards Eret to save him from being dragged into the box. Eret turned his head to meet the fearful brown eyes of Wilbur, who had reached him and was now trying to pull him away from the box, but Eret knew that if Wilbur was still holding onto him then he would be sucked in as well.

So Eret pushed. He pushed Wilbur away, Eret was not getting away from this, he knew. He looked around at the cavern covered in red vines and looked back at Wilbur and smiled sadly at him, the sound of static filling his head, invading his thoughts, making his vision start to wane and stain as he tried to resist the pull. Eret felt himself get dragged further into the box as Wilbur grabbed Eret's hand and tried to pull him out of the box as a final attempt to keep the King in the SMP, in their home.

"Wilbur, I'm sorry." and Eret let go, and the world went dark.

\---<O>\---

Time seemed to warp, it sped up and then slowed down in quick succession. It moved backward in large leaps and moved forward slightly as he traveled through a tunnel of void. Eret would open his eyes and look down at his hands, seeing that he had aged or regressed in age based on how smooth or wrinkled his skin was and how gif his hand was. The empty void continued whipping around and through him, tearing through him and taking something away. It was taking something away, but he couldn't remember or think of what It was. What was it taking away? Why was he here? Who was he? Where- 

Dread settled into the pit of his stomach as he realized that the void or… whatever force it was, was taking his memories. 

The void didn't care though, it continued without a care in the world. The void doesn't care about Eret? or their memories. Who was Eret? Soon the void started to shift and gradually took form. 

The man? the person with white eyes looked around and watched as the empty void became solid flesh with eyes, always looking at them. Judging… who? Who were they?

Eret?

No…?

They didn't know who they were or why they were here. All they knew was that they were traveling through tunnels of bubbling flesh, and eyes, very quickly. Their vision was filled with flashes, one moment they are falling the next they are hitting the soft fleshy walls.

They were going to be sick.

_They?_

_He?_

_She?_

_Who are they?_

_Where is she?_

_What is his name?_

_It started with an E._

_End? Was her name End?_

_End sounded right to them._

_His name is End._

Their world went dark again.

\---<O>\---

End awoke in a forest, it was pretty. The trees were tall and blocked out the sun, was there even a sun? No. The grass beneath their feet was long and soft, it reached up to their knees. There were strange boxes all around them, but it made sense to them. 

End looked down at his hands and saw that they were smooth and small. How old is he? He feels as if he should know but he doesn't and it's bothering him.

End looked at the boxes surrounding her, she wanted to know what they are, she didn't. However, the world around her seems to be altering her memory, she can feel it shift inside her head. The boxes are TVs, she doesn't understand why she knows suddenly, but it just made sense to her.

He looked at a TV screen not far from him and went up to it to examine it. He saw the reflection of a child with white and empty eyes on the screen of the TV. He was small, with the TV being around his height. The reflective glass screen of the TV showed that he had a face young and had pale skin, with a head of brown fluffy hair that covered his eyes, there was also a silver crown surrounded by another crown of flowers, resting peacefully on his head.

The crown felt important to her. 

They wore a long brown-ish green skirt that went to their feet and flowed easily, they also had a white button-up shirt that was tucked into the skirt, they didn't have shoes though.

The child looked around, at the world that they did not know was not theirs, and started walking in a random direction, hoping that they would be safe.

\---<O>\---

End had been walking for some time now when he came across some shoes. They were pretty big shoes, they would not fit him. He looked around and saw a bag hanging from a tree not too far from him, the bag appeared to be full of dead bodies if the flies buzzing around it and the maggots falling from it were any indicator. End had ended up throwing up behind a tree at the sight. The smell was disgusting, the rot of death making a home in his memories, most likely never to be forgotten.

End quickly left that behind, trying to escape the thoughts of what it must be like to die in such a manner. 

She kept walking though, avoiding traps and cages whenever she saw them. She also stayed as far away from any bodies or rotting flesh if she could. She had been walking for quite some time when she came across a house, she didn't want to enter but she knew that she must if she wanted to get away from here. 

End walked up the steps leading to the house and slowly approached the door, they were close to the door when it suddenly slammed open, revealing a _very_ tall person with a bag over their head, there was a hole on the right side of the bag with blood oozing out of it. The thing wearing the bag was breathing heavily and carried a big light in their left hand and a shotgun in their right.

End let out a small gasp of surprise and fear before quickly ducking behind a box. 

The heavy and strained breathing and loud thudding footsteps that were emanating from the monster got closer. End held their breath and waited in fearful anticipation as the thing seemed to stop right next to them. End stayed as still as they could, trying to find a way to get out of this situation. 

The monster appeared to lose interest as it let out a labored breath and started to walk away. End let out a breath they were holding and slowly crept out from behind the box they had used as a hiding spot, they were about halfway off the front porch, legs hanging off and touching the cool blades of grass when they startled a crow. 

The world seemed to slow down as the crow let out a caw and took off, End looked up in terror as they saw and heard the monster quickly turn and look right at them. 

The shotgun was raised and End wondered what it was like to die.

\---<O>\---

Meanwhile, in a whole other world, a group of people stood around in a silent cavern of red.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Of course, Tommy is the one who has to break the silence. Techno can't deal with him right now… or anybody for that matter. He was trying to figure this out and he can't do that if everyone is shouting or talking, he already deals with that enough on a daily basis.

**_You bet you do_ **

**_E_ **

**_F in chat bois_ **

**_Someone please explain what happened_ **

**_Wut_ **

**_Dreamnotfound_ **

**_The monarch is gone ✨crab rave✨_ **

**_He was here but now he gone_ **

**_Some of you, obviously, failed English class._ **

**_Ok, and?_ **

**_That was an accurate exhibit of how my dreams disappeared_ **

Techno sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as the people around him started raising their voices in an attempt to be heard and have their questions answered. They were not gonna solve anything by asking questions at the same time.

Honestly, this whole thing is probably nothing, Dream and Eret will appear somewhere in the SMP and they would have worried for nothing.

"Ok, all of you shut up. You aren't gonna get answers by yelling over one another and you sure ain't gonna get any explanation from each other, because none of you seem to know anything, so shut up." The piglin hybrid let out a relieved sigh at the quiet that followed his statement.

"We have to get them back though!" Sapnap exclaimed in a nervous tone, and quite _loudly_ too if Techno was being frank.

"Yes, but you yelling over each other or asking each other questions about something we don't understand, at all, would be a waste of time and won't answer anything." He really didn't have the patience for this, he knows that whatever just happened is related to that damn box that has fortunately stopped letting out that horrible noise. 

Tubbo looked up from where he was positioned in front of the box "Then what do you suggest we do, big man?" 

"Sleep." 

Tubbo just stared at Techno with a deadpan face "Yeah, I'm not taking any advice from someone who shot me with a rocket launcher and then laughed after massacring a festival." 

"Never said you had to." Can he please leave and sleep?

"This is great and all, but we just saw Eret and Dream get sucked through a TV." Foolish casually said.

"TV? Do you know what this thing is, Foolish?" Inquired Wilbur.

Foolish stood with his arms crossed and brow furrowed "Yeah, it's a TV. I just said that."

"Yeah but- like do you know where it came from and why it's here? Do you know something, Foolish?" Wilbur asked skeptically.

"I know that it's a TV from a place called 'The Pale City', does that answer your question?" 

Wilbur stalked up to Foolish intimidating, eyes narrowed threateningly "How do you know this, Foolish?"

Foolish casually shrugged and walked behind the so-called TV, "Well, on the back here there is a logo of a company and what the object is, see, Pale City TV Manufacturing."

"Oh." 

Techno let out a groan "Look, you guys can figure this out, I have better things to do, and I honestly think that we are just over-reacting. They'll probably turn up somewhere in the SMP and be a bit disoriented. They're fine. Call me when you find them or find out anything else about this… TV." 

With that Techno turned around and left the eggs cavern. 

He knows that he should probably take this new thing seriously considering that it was new and something he has never seen nor interacted with, and it did just suck up two of the SMPs members, and he is. He is aware that the TV can pose a serious threat and that it was most likely dangerous considering Dreams reaction to it, but when you live on a server of idiots you just expect the worst to happen. 

There was one thing though that concerned the piglin, a thought or rather an assumption based on words said and now some certain individuals reacted to the thing. 

Dream was clearly scared of the implications that the TV held and was scared enough to have a panic in front of the entire SMP. Wherever this place was, was a place that should not be visited, and both Dream and Eret were probably there. Because that was just common sense, the TV was some sort of portal, it had to be because how could they have entered it, and if it was a portal then it was probably a portal to the Pale City, the place that Dream was scared of.

**_Technodumb_ **

**_Wut_ **

**_What did he say about Eret and Dream probably still being in the SMP?_ **

**_EEEEEE_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_Murder_ **

**_SMP with no Dream_ **

**_Dream and Eret in a box, what will they do?_ **

What? Is he not allowed to question his thoughts anymore and change his mind "Chat, I'm still not 100% clear on this. I'm just going with the most likely options." Techno huffed as he exited the nether portal and stepped out of the portal's frame into knee-deep snow. His warm breath leaving clouds in the cold air of the arctic. 

Techno trudged through the snow to his cabin, Phil would come back later and they would discuss what happened in greater detail, despite his laid back and uncaring front Techno would argue that he is the most concerned about this recent development, he would discuss theories, try to find answers but first he needed to prepare for whatever this thing brought. It could bring anything, and if someone like Dream could enter the TV then someone on the other side could do the same, and there is no telling what they would bring with them or whether they were friend or foe.

Techno was not gonna wait for them to arrive to find out.

Techno wonders what it's like to kill a real monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream did the dumb thing. Sorry.
> 
> Also thank you all for the positive feedback, I will continue writing this story until it is either finished or something happens and I can't write it anymore, let's hope I don't lose an arm. 
> 
> Again, I will accept and do accept constructive criticism so if you have any complaints or tips, I am open to hearing them. 
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public work, so I'm sorry If there are any errors. If you have any constructive criticism then I will take it. I think that the first chapter has a fast paste.
> 
> My tablet sucks ass btw so there are probably gonna be some mistakes.
> 
> Why is tagging so hard? I had to restart everything Like four times because of my stupid thumbs and poor hand-eye coordination.
> 
> Idk if I will continue in this work. I want to and will try to though. Updates may be slow though. If you have any advice on how to post things on this site, I will accept It with open arms. I'm a desperate man.


End file.
